


I'll be there to save the day

by Elisexyz



Series: I'm only one call away [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, season 1 setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz
Summary: Harvey decides to let Mike stay at his place until his apartment is practicable again. This decision is bound to mess up his routine.





	I'll be there to save the day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toast_Buster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Buster/gifts).



> Well, you asked for a follow-up involving nightmares and Harvey comforting Mike... This is what I came up with. It's probably not what you had in mind (I'm assuming you would have preferred a little more of a hurt/comfort vibe than fluff?), but I have an exam soon (which is also why it took so long to write this, sorry), I'm pretty stressed and I ended up making this fluffy. I hope you'll enjoy it anyway.  
>  You all can find me [here on Tumblr](http://heytheredeann.tumblr.com), if you want.

 

Harvey would wake up at 7 am, get himself some coffee before anything else, then he would quickly eat his breakfast before heading towards the bathroom and getting presentable for work, which took about half an hour every time.

It was routine, it was easy and familiar. Harvey barely realized he was doing it, especially before he had his coffee: he moved automatically, without even turning the light on before he reached the kitchen.

 

His pacing was interrupted by something on the floor, making him lose his balance. He tried to hold onto the couch to keep himself upright, but the only thing he managed to do was slowing down his fall.

“Ah! Harvey!” Mike protested. Harvey could feel him moving under him, removing Harvey’s legs from his face and trying to slide on the ground to free himself.

Harvey cursed under his breath, rolling on his side and almost considering the idea of just staying on the floor and going back to sleep, work be damned. Except it was the _floor_ and Mike was there to witness his next move, so he wasn’t going to appear like a lazy teenager who would fall asleep literally anywhere.

“That hurt.” Mike remarked, now sitting and massaging his head.

“That wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t been sleeping on the floor like an idiot.” Harvey grunted, leaning on the coffee table to stand up and walk towards the light switch. “I recall leaving you on the _couch_.”

“I must have fallen down.” Mike shrugged. “And it’s not my fault if you don’t watch your step.”

“It was dark and it’s 7 am.”

“Oh, so even the great Harvey Specter can’t function properly in the early morning, can he?”

“That’s it, you are not getting any coffee.”

 

 

-

Harvey would start wrapping things up around a quarter to eight pm and he would be downstairs at eight o’clock, where Ray would be waiting for him. This, of course, when he wasn’t busy with some case that would absorb more time than usual, making him work extra hours and sometimes even bring some papers at home.

Harvey was precise and organized, he was pretty sure that if he had been late without a call stating that he wasn’t going to make it, Ray would have called the cops because he surely had been kidnapped or killed.

 

It was ten to eight pm, and Mike was still leaning on patents and papers to proof, his highlighter in his hand, a coffee next to him and his eyes focused on his work.

Harvey arched his eyebrows. “Time to go, Mike.” He announced. He didn’t miss the jealous looks from the other associates that were still around.

Mike raised his head, looking disoriented for a second, then he seemed to realize whom he was talking to and what he had said.

“Oh, I can’t, sorry.” He replied. “I have to finish this stuff for Louis.”

Harvey blinked. “ _Louis?”_

“Yeah.” Mike confirmed, slowly. “Louis. Creepy, about this tall, runs the associates?”

Harvey emitted a sound that was half a scoff half a sigh. “You work for me.”

“ _And_ him.” Mike remarked.

Harvey looked at the watch on his wrist. They’d better hurry before Ray called the SWAT and God knew whom else.

“Well, pack up that stuff, you are doing it at my place.” Harvey ordered, turning his back on Mike but walking slowly to give him the time to pick up his things and catch up.

“Ay ay, Captain.” Mike said. Harvey could feel his smile in his voice. “Can we do Indian tonight?”

 

 

-

Harvey would sleep at least five hours each night. He could survive with two or even one hour a couple of times, but on the long run five was the bare minimum required for him to get up and not mess anything up.

If he was disturbed in the middle of the night, he got cranky, especially if it was a client, whom he couldn’t pour his frustration on. If it was Mike… Well, to be fair, up until now the kid had woken him up only when something bad had happened. So, yeah, he could live with that.

 

“Harvey!” A hand shaking him. Pretty insistent. “Harvey, wake up!” A panicked voice. Familiar. _Mike_.

“What?” Harvey mumbled, blinking and trying to focus on Mike’s face in spite of the darkness around them. There was just the phantom light coming from the street, through the window.

“There’s a gas leak, Harvey. I smelled it.”

Mike’s hand was still gripping his arm and his voice cracked on his name. He seemed terrified. Harvey, though, couldn’t really smell anything resembling gas. He tried, but everything appeared to be okay.

“I don’t smell anything.” He stated, frowning and leaning on his elbows to stay upright.

Mike’s grip tightened a little. “I swear, I smelled it.”

Harvey smelled the air again, but still, nothing. “I can’t smell anything, Mike.”

Mike paused, then he inhaled, one, two, three times, before Harvey could see his shoulders drop. “I- I smelled it, I swear.” He repeated, quietly.

Harvey sighed, dropping back on the bed and feeling a wave of irritation at being woken up in the middle of the night for nothing. “You were probably dreaming, just go back to sleep, will you?”

It took a couple of seconds for Mike to let go of his arm. “Yeah, I-” He mumbled, taking a step back. “Yeah. I’m sorry.”

Mike had already run back to the couch and Harvey was already lying on his side when he actually realized the implications of what had just happened: the kid’s house was on _fire_ like the day before yesterday, Harvey had been a fucking _dick_.

I mean, not that he minded being a dick most of the time, but this was a little bit too much even for him: Mike had probably just had a nightmare about fire, he had woken up thinking that he smelled gas, he had gone to Harvey, terrified, and Harvey had just sent him back to sleep because he was annoyed at being woken up in absence of a real emergency.

He could have probably blamed part of it on some sort of sleep-fog, but… Who was he kidding, he just wasn’t used to taking care of a little brother anymore. And he was a dick.

He sighed, wondering for a split second if he should apologize. _Yeah, not gonna happen_.

He stood up though, heading towards the living room and turning on the light. He found Mike sitting on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket, knees to his chest. Sure, that picture didn’t make him feel guilty _at all_.

“What are you doing?” Mike asked, confused.

“Tea.” Harvey answered. “Turn on the TV, if we’re gonna stay awake for a while I don’t want to have to focus just on your dumb face.”

Harvey smoothly headed towards the kitchen, and with the corner of his eye he saw Mike opening his mouth to say something, but nothing came out in the end, he just obeyed and turned on the TV on a sports channel.

They stayed silent while Harvey prepared the tea he and Marcus used to drink when they couldn’t sleep, and he didn’t remember the last time he used that instead of Scotch to send away bad thoughts. Well, he couldn’t offer Mike a drink, considering that they had to work tomorrow.

“Here.” He said, handing the cup to Mike, who accepted it but whose eyes stayed on him, wide and surprised.

“What?” Harvey prompted, exasperated, because he could tell that the kid was dying to say whatever he was thinking.

“Nothing.” Mike quickly answered. “It’s just that I must still be dreaming. I mean, you are too _kind_. It’s weird.”

“I may have spit in that tea.” Harvey pointed out, dropping on the couch and taking the remote to choose something decent to watch.

Mike grinned, still wrapped up in his blanket. He looked like a stereotypical teenager with the flu. “No, you haven’t.” He said. “You love me too much.”

“Woah. Five minutes ago you were shitting in your pants, now you are being smart.”

“I’m always smart.”

“Take it easy, hot shot.”

Silence fell, but Harvey didn’t urge himself to fill it: he had the feeling that whatever follow-up that conversation would have, it would be touchy-feely and awkward and it would involve _emotional vulnerability_. Harvey didn’t play therapist, he just wasn’t built like that.

Tea and TV? That he could do. Some coaching to teach the kid how to be a decent lawyer? He’s your guy.

But emotional conversations about the kid’s – reasonable, let’s be clear – fear and shock… No, not his area of expertise.

“Hey, uh-” Mike began. Harvey stiffed uncomfortably in anticipation. “Seriously, thank you. This is…” He looked for the word, then a slight smirk flashed across his face. “ _Sweet_.”

It wasn’t difficult for Harvey to react with a theatrically disgusted face. “You say that again, you’re fired.” Thank God the kid wasn’t spilling feelings all over the place.

“I don’t think you’ll fire me.” Mike teased.

“Try me.”

“But come _on_ , a sweet guy like you-”

“You’re fired.”

“No, I’m not.”

No, he wasn’t. In spite of everything, Harvey really liked the kid. There was such a great potential under those cheap suits and beyond that bleeding heart – which, not that he would ever admit it, Harvey thought was an admirable quality; part of him wanted Mike to cherish it for as long as possible.

So, yeah, he would offer him shelter and keep him company after a nightmare, because Mike was his responsibility, even if he messed up his routine and he had spilled chili all over his floor the previous evening.

They fell asleep together on the couch. The following morning, Harvey woke up at the sound of his alarm clock in his room, with just a couple of hours of sleep behind him, an awfully sore neck and not feeling well rested at all. But when he looked at Mike, unaware of the alarm going off and smiling slightly in his sleep, curled up like a little child next to him, he couldn’t bring himself to regret it.

He was going _soft_ , goddammit. No one would _ever_ hear about this. Especially not Donna.


End file.
